


Such a grump

by Raven_Wilde



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Wilde/pseuds/Raven_Wilde
Summary: Fanart, Spec Recs 2017.





	Such a grump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/gifts).



> This is a treat.

"I told you not to come to Meridian! You're still recovering, Kaetus!"

"Uh uh... How was it? You're such a grump when you're worried?"

"You're a real pain the ass, you know that?"


End file.
